


Two for One

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jared, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt left on my page: Jared has been acting a little distant, making Jensen wonder if his boyfriend isn't interested in continuing their relationship.  He couldn't be more wrong.<br/>I  hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One

It’s freezing outside.

Part of the novelty of going north for a winter holiday has worn off but when chunky snowflakes start falling down, Jensen thinks he made the right choice.

It’s just for five days.  He and Jared will be back in Texas before frostbite sets in.

He’s sure that part of his change in attitude is due to the fact that snow always seems to come with a childish excitement.  He can count the times he's actually had a snowflake land on his cheek on one hand.  Being able to spend a few days getting lost in the season and holiday magic with Jared is something Jensen can easily get caught up in.

Shivering and crossing his arms so that he can give his forearms a brisk rub for warmth, Jensen comes back from standing on their hotel room’s balcony.

The snowflakes caught in his eyelashes melt instantly when he is hit with the warmth of the room.  Glancing at his watch, he’s a little concerned at the fact that Jared’s still cloistered in the bathroom.  They have dinner reservations in thirty minutes.  Making the twenty minute walk to the restaurant is Jensen’s original plan, letting them soak up as much of the weather as possible, but he supposes they can take a cab if Jared doesn’t emerge soon.  “Jay, baby?  You okay?”

There is silence behind the door for a moment before Jensen hears his boyfriend clear his throat.

“Yeah, uh…I’m fine.  I’ll be right out.”  Jared’s voice sounds off.  It’s not at all like his usual energetic self.  Instead, it sounds hallow, like he’s not entirely _there_.

That’s exactly what Jensen doesn’t need to hear.  It makes a tighter knot in his stomach as his heart skips a beat and gets stuck in an irregular rhythm.

Jensen has a lot of plans for this trip.  His habit of putting all his eggs in one basket has never come back to bite him in the ass but he thinks maybe that’s about to change.  He hopes he’s wrong.

Maybe Jared is just under the weather.  He’s been off for a while now and even though he’s denied being sick, Jensen can’t help but think he’s lying.

Which opens a whole new set of worries.  As far as Jensen knows, Jared has never lied to him.  If he’s starting to lie now, what changed?  What does that mean for them?

The bathroom door opens and Jared steps out.  He’s dressed in a dark purple v-neck sweater pulled over his black dress shirt, making Jensen give a hum of approval.  He thinks his boyfriend looks good enough to forgo dinner but Jared’s making this nervous lip biting motion and Jensen’s own bubble of nerves explodes in his belly.  “Jay, you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.  I’m ready.”  He grabs his jacket with a rushed twist of his body.  “Let’s go, hmm?”

“‘K,” Jensen lets out as he pulls on his own coat.  Before Jared reaches the hotel room door, he reaches out and grabs the man’s hand, yanking him back, spinning Jared so that they face each other.  “Hey,” he lets out after a quick lick of his boyfriend’s lips, “you look sexy.”  He reaches up and gives his boyfriend another kiss on the lips.

Jared returns the kiss but when he pulls away, he looks uncertain.  His eyes dart to the side and then return to Jensen’s with a weird smile.  “Thanks.”

Part of Jensen is confused by Jared’s curt response.  Usually, his boyfriend returns a compliment with a better form of affection than a simple “thanks.”  The other part of him can’t think about it too much because Jared grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.

Since they have enough time, Jared seems on board with walking.  They don’t talk much but Jared’s hand is holding Jensen’s so tightly it’s almost like a vice grip.  The fact that Jared doesn’t seem intent on letting Jensen go any time soon settles Jensen a bit.

The snow is falling heavier, hitting them in the face but Jensen doesn’t mind.  He likes looking over to see the red flush on Jared’s face and a brief moment of childishness when Jared sticks out his tongue and catches clumps of flakes. 

They both laugh and Jensen stops worrying about the chill between them.  He figures he is overthinking everything and it’s all in his mind because Jared lets out a laugh and saddles up closer to Jensen.

As beautiful as the snow is, the warmth of the restaurant is most welcome by the time they arrive.

They are seated quickly and the table is just as the man on the phone assured Jensen it would be.  It’s perfect.  The table is cozy and tucked next to a fireplace currently aglow with a healthy flame.  Jensen supposes that element could be seen as cliché but there are very instances where they can enjoy a fireplace back home and Jensen wants to take advantage of that.  Their table and the restaurant have just the romantic feel Jensen was hoping for.

Jensen’s sure that his happiness is plastered all over his face.  The corner of his lips pull up and stay there until they hurt.  He wants so badly for his excitement to transfer over to Jared and it appears that it is but Jensen knows Jared well enough to know any sincerity to his actions is missing.  Jared’s going through the motions but there is little substance behind them.

He’s afraid of the real answer but he asks anyway.  “Jay, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  He gives a smile and reaches for a piece of bread.

Jensen watches him and swears he can see Jared’s hand trembling.  His assumption is proven when Jared tries to butter the bread and he nervously drops the knife with a clatter and flurry of apologies.  The wait staff are on it in an instant but Jared seems stuck in nervous apology mode.

Jensen’s heart sinks.  He starts jumping to conclusions and feeling like an idiot for planning this whole trip.  He feels like an idiot for planning this dinner.  He gets a sick feeling in his gut when he realizes he is an idiot for even daydreaming about how he hoped to spend the end of their night.

Instead of dealing with it, he orders a bottle of wine.  He grabs onto a false hope that maybe Jared is just feeding off of Jensen’s own nervousness and the both of them can benefit from a glass of wine.  He picks something he knows Jared will like.  It’s a tactic he’s fallen back on hundreds of times.  He doesn’t mind.  He and Jared have similar tastes and Jensen’s favorite parts of their dates are when he gets to make Jared happy.  That’s something he has been doing perfectly, until now.

The wine comes and Jared barely looks at it.  Jensen proposes a toast and Jared goes through the motions but doesn’t follow Jensen’s lead in taking a sip.  The glass sits abandoned on the table while Jared fiddles with his hands on his lap.

Couple that fact with the queasy look Jared gives him when he looks over the menu and Jensen can’t stay ignorant any longer.

Jensen picked this restaurant with Jared in mind.  He has no idea where things went wrong.  The menu seems custom made for Jared.  Their steaks are known for being the best around and Jensen’s never seen his boyfriend turn down a chance to validate that reputation.

Until now.

Jared scans the menu, his expression a mix between disinterest and disgust.

The way Jensen’s heart speeds up makes him feel sick, only intensified by the thought that his boyfriend has lost interest in being with him.  Accrediting Jared’s distant attitude and jitters as attempts to break up with him make all of Jensen’s worst fears come true.

He’s devastated.

He feels like he’s dying, or at least suffocating.  The warmth of the restaurant that once felt cozy and romantic now feels stifling and Jensen needs to get out of the situation.

He knew he’d be nervous tonight but he never thought things would go down like this.

“Jared, listen,” Jensen’s voice goes from being understanding to defensive.  He feels like he’s made enough of a fool out of himself.  He doesn’t need to add more fuel to that fire. 

His anger seems to startle Jared and the man literally jumps in his chair, leaving him to give Jensen a nervous wide eyed stare while he swallows thickly.  “Jen?”

“Listen, if you want out of this relationship, you don’t have to be here.  You don’t have to waste both of our times and make me feel like even more of an idiot because – “

Jared cuts him off with disbelief in his tone.  “What?”  His chest heaves under his sweater and the color drains from his face.

Jensen throws his napkin onto the table and avoids Jared’s hurt look.  He holds up a hand to stop the man from making him feel any worse.  “I get it, Jay.  You’ve been weird for the whole trip.  I just wish you’d broke it off with me before flying half way across the country.”

Jared lets out a pained noise and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.  “You think I want to break up with you?”  There is surprise and a wounded quality to his words.

“Well, you’ve barely said a word to me all day.  You can’t even look me in the eye without getting this uncomfortable look on your face.  Plus, you haven’t even attempted to act like you’re enjoying yourself.  I never thought I’d say this, but if you wanna call it quits then…”  Jensen’s voice breaks and he abandons what he was going to say.  The anger he is trying to hang onto as a defensive move wavers and he lets out a pathetic sigh.  “Jay, baby…I can’t…”  He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hands.  He had anticipated tears but not like this.  He’s looking at Jared and feeling torn in half, like Jared just ripped his heart out and he knows he’ll never get it back if Jared walks away from him.  “Tell me what I did, baby.  Tell me…”  He knows he’s falling apart but he can’t stop it.  He’s sitting across from the love of his life and there is no way he is letting him go without a fight.  “Baby, I love you.  I…I can’t live without you.  Just tell me why you wanna break it off….and I’ll fix it…I promise.”  He makes an ugly crying noise.

“Leave you?”  Jared still looks shocked.  “Leave you?” he repeats with even more disbelief.  “God, Jen.  I don’t want to leave you.”  Guilt floods his emotions and his eyes are awash with a complex mix of emotions.

“Then what the hell, Jay?  Why the hell are you acting like you’d rather be anywhere by here.”

“I…”  Jared pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.  “Jensen…I don’t wanna leave you.  _God_ , that is the last thing I want.  But I understand if you wanna leave me.”

Jensen thinks maybe he is going crazy.  He could swear Jared just said that there would be a reason why Jensen would want to abandon the relationship.  His head is spinning so fast he has whiplash and his heart thumps faster than he thought possible.  “Leave you? Wha’?”  To say that his is confused is an understatement.

Jared’s lips move but nothing comes out.  He closes his eyes and swallows again in an attempt to ground himself but looks just as unsettled when he opens them again and locks eyes with Jensen.  “We’re pregnant,” he lets out, tripping over every syllable.  “I…I…I’m pregnant,” he clarifies nervously.

“You…what?” Jensen asks, head now spinning in the opposite direction.  He knows he heard what Jared just said but he doesn’t know if it sunk in yet.  He feels like he’s floating a few feet over the situation and is afraid to believe what’s going on.

Like he’s given Jared permission to open the flood gates, Jensen watches his boyfriend let loose so many sentences stringed together that it takes a while to figure out what he’s saying.

“I’m pregnant.  And I know we didn’t plan on this and but…I found out right before we left for the airport.  I thought I was just being crazy.  I know we weren’t planning on a baby and we were careful about using protection so I swore the test would come back negative and you would make fun of me for being paranoid.  But then it was positive and I had no idea what to do.  I wanted to tell you so bad but I was scared you wouldn’t want the baby and I didn’t want to ruin our trip if it was the last time we’d be together…”

Jensen’s heart breaks for two reasons.  He feels terrible that Jared was alone in this fear and he’s hurt that Jared thinks there is anything that can pull them apart.  He feels dizzy at the weight of Jared’s revelation.

A baby.

A baby is a huge step to take in a relationship and it makes Jensen’s heart race.  It’s not because he isn’t ready to take a big step.  He’s all about taking big steps, hell, his mind is already signed up for that.  It has him feeling a million different things because five minutes ago he thought their relationship was over and now Jared is giving him fantastic news.  It’s unexpected and Jared is right, he isn’t ready for that, but that doesn’t make it less fantastic.  It’s a route he saw them taking eventually but they apparently got their sooner rather than later.  “A baby…” he lets out stupidly because he can’t figure out anything else to say.  He knows it is probably not a good enough utterance because Jared looks so scared that he could pass out.

Jared swallows and nods.  “Yeah.  I…I think maybe I’m six weeks or something.  And…”  He shakes his head and rambles.  “I am so sorry Jensen.  I’m so, so, so sorry.  I don’t know how this happened and now you think I want to leave you. And I don’t!  I swear!  I just feel so nauseous that I want to die.  I’ve been throwing up all day because I was so nervous to tell you and even when I’m not feeling nervous I still feel nauseous.  It’s like this kid is trying to punish me for being such an idiot.  I know I should have told you, I know – ”  He is cut off with Jensen’s lips.  He’d been on such a roll with his nervous talking that Jared hadn’t noticed Jensen jumping out of his chair and grabbing the sides of his face.  Jared lets out a surprised noise, eyes wide before the tension leaves his body and he melts into Jensen’s kiss.  “Jen…”

“Shh, Jay.”  Jensen pulls away enough to speak but keeps their foreheads tilted together.  Being so close, Jensen can see the fear in Jared’s eyes, magnified by the shine of tears accumulating.  “Shhh, Jared.  It’s okay.  God, Jay, how on earth could you think I would leave you over this?  It’s not your fault.  It’s not even a _fault_.  It’s just…well…It’s a surprise.  It’s a surprise and I would never, _ever_ , leave you because of that.”  He lets out a nervous laugh.  “I thought you weren’t enjoying yourself.  I thought you lost interest in us.”

Jared jumps to attention.  “No! Never!”  He reaches his hands up place them lovingly on the sides of Jensen’s neck, thumbs brushing up near the line of the man’s jaw.  “That’s my fault.  I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.  I just feel so…so…sick.”

Jensen gives a sympathetic sigh and drops a soft kiss to Jared’s lip.  “Please tell me you didn’t really think I would leave you because you’re pregnant.  Please.  Because, Jared…you have to know me better than that.”  He hopes the answer Jared gives him is that he trusts in their relationship.  He thinks they have been together long enough to build that kind of love.

A blush of embarrassment washes over Jared’s face.  “I do know that.  _I do_.  Trust me.  I just worry sometimes.  I’m scared.  I have no idea how you’re going to react to this.  I’m…my mind is messing with me.  I saw that plus sign and it scared the shit out of me.  I mean…I’m happy about it…in a weird unexpected way.  But I’m so scared that you aren’t going to be.  I…I don’t wanna do any of this without you and I’m terrified that you aren’t ready for this.”

Jensen laughs.  He can’t stop the sound from coming out of his mouth.  There is relief in the action but also a kind of hyped up adrenaline that he can’t control.  He keeps laughing, dropping handfuls of kisses across Jared’s face.  He knows Jared is confused, he can feel it in the way the man returns all his kisses.  When he pulls away, still laughing, Jared cocks his head at him in uncertainty.

So far, the night hasn’t gone according to the plan Jensen spent months cultivating.  He supposes, however, it can end the way he wanted.

Licking his lips, he gives another laugh, this time shaky with nerves.  He feels numb as he drops to his knees and fishes something out of his back pocket.  Holding a ring up towards Jared, he locks eyes with him.  There is an earnest look of dedication and love plastered on his face and he knows Jared can read that clearly.  “Does this look like I’m ready for _this_?”  Jensen licks his lips and feels the butterflies in his gut go haywire.  “Jared, will you marry me?  Please?  I don’t want to spend a minute without you and I’m madly in love with you.  Please make me the luckiest man on earth and tell me you’ll marry me?”  It isn’t the well penned, planned out, romantic lines he meant to say but the meaning is the same.

Jared stares in shock.  His eyes are so wide that Jensen thinks maybe he’s in shock.  Then he reaches out and practically throws himself at Jensen, landing on the floor beside him, nodding.

“Yeah…yes…”  Jared grins and lets Jensen slide the ring down his finger.  “Yeah, Jen.  Absolutely.  Yes.”  He lets out a laugh similar to Jensen’s previous ones and wraps his arms around Jensen, burrowing his face in the man’s neck.

There are people in the restaurant clapping and staring at them.  Jensen knows he has an audience but he doesn’t care.  He pulls Jared into a hug, clawing at the fabric clothing his back and tugging the man as close as possible.

Jared doesn’t seem ready to let go, but he speaks muffled emotionally saturated words into the skin at Jensen’s neck.  “You were planning this the whole time?”

“Yeah.  For months.  I knew from the beginning that you were it for me.”

“Me too,” Jared adds.

They’re quiet for a moment, both sharing the same air and coming down from their fears of losing each other.

Jared’s snort draws Jensen’s attention.  “Everyone is going to think you proposed to me because of the baby.”

“But you’ll know the truth.  That ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for weeks.  My whole family knows and I even asked your parents if they’d give me their blessing.  The people who matter will know the truth.  But who cares about that, right?  It doesn’t matter.”

“You asked my parents?”  Jared pulls away enough so that Jensen can see how touched the man is by the action.

“Yeah.  For the record, they said yes.”  Jensen wipes away a lingering tear from Jared’s eye but he knows its appearance there is due to happiness, not a broken heart.  “And I’m happy about the baby.”

Jensen can see the questions and uncertainty in Jared’s eyes so he kisses him instead of giving the man a chance to speak.  In the end, he feels the tension go out of Jared’s body and the man’s hands running up his back so they can comb through Jensen’s hair.

There is more kissing but a waiter clears his throat and they compose themselves enough to get back to their seats.  Things make more sense to Jensen now.  Instead of seeing the distance Jared is putting between them as a sign of his dissatisfaction with their relationship, he understands it is due to fear.  Displeasure over the restaurant has to do with the fact that Jared feels sick to his stomach.  It has nothing to do with Jensen making poor choices about their date.  Suddenly, he feels like an idiot for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Jared has never before given him the impression that he wasn’t in love with him.  And based on the smile on his face, he doesn’t plan on changing that.

Dinner isn’t the romantic ordeal Jensen had hoped for.  Jared can’t stomach much.  He blames it on nerves and his newly realized pregnancy.  They end up ducking out early and Jensen doesn’t mind one bit.

The air is cold but their walk back to the hotel is more comfortable now that there aren’t secrets between them.  Jensen isn’t trying to muster up the courage for a proposal and Jared isn’t trying to be brave enough to handle a rejection that will never, _ever_ , come.  They lace their hands together and their gaits sync up while they enjoy the winter weather.

There were a thousand ways Jensen thought this night would end but none of them happen.  He never thought he would end up with a pregnant fiancé but it’s exactly where he finds himself. 

They lay on the bed, Jensen happy to see a genuine smile on Jared’s face.  They warm themselves up, locking out the winter they aren’t accustomed to with the security of their hotel room.

It’s cliché but Jensen needs to make love to Jared.  They don’t do that often.  Usually the passion between them burns too hot and making love turns into sweaty, intense sex.

Tonight, however, Jensen takes his time.  The lack of nerves makes Jared sprawl out, exposed and trusting.

Every single kiss and touch obliterates the fears both their minds were harvesting.  It’s just the two of them.

Except, at the same moment, they seem to remember it isn’t.

Jensen works Jared’s shirt up slowly, peeling away the layers and leaving him nude from the waist up.  His fingers dance over Jared’s belly, and despite the fact that it looks just as it always does, Jensen _knows_.  Jared’s fingers join the mix and the light in the room catches on the gold band circling his finger.

Grabbing Jared’s hand, Jensen kisses the palm.  He flips it over and kisses the knuckles and makes his way down towards the fingers, lingering on the ring.  He moves on to kiss other areas, nuzzling Jared’s belly and kissing a line down from his bellybutton to the waist of his pants.

After that, they’re drowning in emotions.

They go slow but sinking into Jared is just as satisfying as it always is.

They’re just as connected as they always are.

They don’t need this moment to know that they are going to be alright but it leaves them smiling and lacing their fingers together afterwards.

It’s exactly what Jensen wants in life, only he hadn’t figured that out beforehand.

Leave it to Jared to beat him to the punch and figure it out first.

The date may have been a disaster but falling asleep with his legs tangled with Jared’s, arms entwined, is perfect.

He’s going to be a husband and a dad and those are two titles he never thought he’d earn in one day.

Who could be luckier than him?


End file.
